


The Upper Hand

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets the upper hand during training and changes the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nevcolliel's prompt at fic promptly: Chuck, Chuck/Casey, held down

It wasn’t often that Casey allowed someone else control of his body, but it seemed that Chuck had managed to get him pinned down for once. What had started out as a training exercise had escalated quickly, and Casey had found himself pinned to the ground, Chuck sat astride his thighs, pinning his hands with one hand, while using the other to touch and tease him. He never would have expected Chuck to be able to hold his hands down, especially not with just one hand, but he supposed all that time the nerd spent gaming had done something for the muscles in his hands.

Casey bucked up, trying to get Chuck to release him, or touch him more, he really wasn’t sure. Taking control of the situation sounded like a good idea, breaking free of Chuck’s hold and holding him down instead, but at the same time he was curious. He wondered what exactly it was Chuck had planned for him now that he had him captive for a change. Deciding to see where his nerd took this he waited patiently as Chuck teased him with one hand and then followed along the same paths of skin minutes later with his lips.

This time Casey decided that he wasn’t going to complain about being held down, but if Chuck thought to try it again during training he would be less than impressed; especially as Sarah normally trained with them. Casey was just glad that she was busy looking into something else at the moment and that she wasn’t there with them. The fact that he noticed Chuck had also disabled all the camera feeds in the building meant that at least no-one would see him like this, but told him Chuck had been planning this for a while; he wondered what other sorts of things his nerd might be planning in that brain of his.


End file.
